Flame Aquarius
''FLAME LAURENCE AQUARIUS'' Powers Okay, so this character, Flame, right, has an amazing Lost Magic called Mizu-Kaji, which is basically water and fire. With this magic, water can be used as one advantage, and fire as another. So, in a sense, there are two advantages. Mizu-Kaji magic (Mizu meaning water and Kaji meaning uncontrolled flame in japanese) can be used in the following ways: *Water can be turned to steam and used as a cover for escaping, hiding and ambushing. *Water can be shot alongside fire to deliver a powerful and scalding attack. *Fire can be shot alone, much to a similar effect to Fire dragon slayer technique Fire Dragon's Roar. *Water can be shot the same way. Weaknesses Though Miku-Kaji is a very powerful magic, there are weaknesses. There is a limit to how much water can be used, and water costs more magic. Fire, on the other hand, can be used almost endlessly, until the user, in this case Flame, runs out of magic. Using both elements together takes a heavy toll and can cause quick exhaustion. Another weakness is Flame's irrational fear of the dark. More on that later. If she is trapped in a dark place or is blinded, she becomes almost paralyzed in fear and panics. Abilities One ability is a speed boost side magic that Flame learned over the years. She uses fire to warm the muscles in her legs, therefore making them easier to use. Her other extra ability is a strength boost side magic, where Flame uses water as stronger appendages. These appendages can be removed easily by either using fire to evaporate them, ice to freeze them, or removing Flame's arm or leg that is controlling the water appendage. Strengths FIRE. Fire is a very important magic to Flame, as she was raised in a fire-magic-using 'family'. It is her main magic, and her stongest. She can light herself on fire, as she has built up a resistance to the blazing temperatures of her own fire. WATER. She has learned to hold her breath for up to twenty minutes, therefore being able to fake her own drowning. This is very important, as it can quickly become a weakness if it is too dark underwater. Appearance Flame is a lean and muscular girl, topping off at 5'4". despite her size, she is very strong. She has bright blue eyes and blazing orange-red hair, cropped short. Her face is spotted with freckles. She has a dragon tattoo on her back, and the dragon is said to actually come to life when Flame is using her Kaji magic. Her Fairy Tail mark is located on the back of her neck. She wears black knee-length shorts with flame-patterned hems, and a water-patterned t-shirt, along with a blck tie around her neck for no particular reason. Her shoes are white open-toed sandals. She wears a Kaji kanji ring on her left middle finger. Personality Flame is somewhat stubborn, but she is pretty much a happy-go-lucky person. She loves to have fun, and made burn something down in the process. She occasionally gets really withdrawn and goes off on her own for up to weeks at a time. She is very dangerous when she is upset, and has brutally murdered friends and foes out of rage. Often times, when she is done tearing into her victim, there are few remains. It is advised not to piss her off. She loves to party, but has never been known to get drunk, even though she drinks almost as much as Cana. She likes to brawl in her spare time. History Flame was born to a family that mysteriously disappeared three nights after her birth. She was found by a kind old man, who brought her home to his family of five. She grew up with three older brothers, not related by blood, who taught her fire magic which had been passed down to them from their father. In turn, she taught them water magic. She and her brothers are the only four wizards to know the complete Mizu-Kaji magic. As she grew older, she started to fight more, and was kicked out of her 'mother's' guild for putting one of her mages in the hospital. She left home at the age of 14 to seek her fortune. She travelled for years, helping out in return for food and shelter, until she finally stumbled upon Magnolia. She decided to settle in the adorable town, and soon became a member of Fairy Tail. To this day, she still doesn't know what happened to her family. Category:Characters Category:TerrorDragon Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild